


Hush, my little boy

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, Finger Sucking, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: They needed to be fast and silent because if they get caught, ever, the apocalypse would be like a sunny day at the park compared to what would come over them. Too bad that someone liked to be loud. It was a good thin, that someone else was much bigger and good at making their partner shut up.





	Hush, my little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> how's your weekend doing? I thought giving you another fic might be fun. 
> 
> Again, it's for my SPN Kink Bingo card and this is todays square.  
> Finger Sucking
> 
> Edited by [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

When Sam found himself dragged into the bathroom, his survival instincts kicked in despite being at home. The next second, Sam had Jack pressed against the tiles of the bathroom wall, blade at the Nephilim’s throat.   
  
Jack didn’t look alarmed or fearful, no, the Nephilim with the face of an angel started to paw at Sam’s clothes only to open Sam’s jeans before he pushed his hand into the hunter’s boxers and closed his long and nimble fingers around Sam’s cock.  
  
“Sam, I need you, please… it’s been too long.”  
  
Sam was grinding his teeth when he felt Jack’s fingers close around his cock and he couldn’t stop himself from getting hard the second those warm fingers touched him. Jack was right, it had been too long since they were able to spend time with each other like this. Too many people were around the bunker, too many problems at once, and not enough time for a quality fuck.  
  
“Jack, the others…” It wasn’t that Sam didn’t want what Jack was offering but…  
  
“They won’t notice that you are gone. We can stay here. I can be quiet. Please, Sam. I need you.” The desperation in Jack’s eyes and voice broke through whatever wall Sam had built as not reach out for the young Nephilim when others could see it.  
  
Pulling back, Sam pointed at the last sink at the end of the room.  
  
“We go as far away from the door as possible. You have to be quiet or both of us will get in trouble. If you can’t stay silent, I will make you shut up, clear?” Jack’s eager nod made Sam’s cock twitch.  
  
“Hands on the sink, pants down, and I don’t want to waste time preparing you.”  
  
Jack almost fell over his own feet when he walked hastily through the room. Once he reached the position Sam had told him to go into, Jack pulled his pants down far enough that he would be exposed for Sam, before he placed his hands on the white sink in front of him and pushed his ass out.  
  
Jack’s eagerness was almost infectious and when Sam stood behind Jack, he pushed his own jeans out of the way and pulled his boxers down until the elastic band was right behind his balls. With his huge hands, Sam spread Jack’s cheeks apart before he pushed against the Nephilim’s rim.  
  
Sam bit down on his tongue to keep himself silent when Jack opened up to him. Jack was warm and tight around his cock and the hunter never had to be careful with him. Pushing all the way in, Sam allowed himself a second to compose himself as he wanted to cum right on the spot because it felt so good. Jack had been right, it had been too long.  
  
When Sam took too long, Jack whimpered, clenching around Sam’s cock and looked at him with pleading eyes through the mirror. Placing one of his large hands on Jack’s hip, the other on the Nephilim’s shoulder, Sam started to thrust.  
  
Fucking Jack was always like Heaven on Earth. Despite being physically much smaller than Sam, Jack was strong and pushed back into each of Sam’s thrust until the hunter had do hide his face against Jack’s neck to contain the sounds that wanted to come past his lips so desperately. Still, Jack had no such way to keep himself silent and Sam wasn’t surprised when Jack couldn’t stay true to his word as the first low sounds came past his beautiful lips. Sam looked up without pulling back from Jack’s neck or stopping his slow but deep thrusts. He saw it the second Jack let go of himself to fall into their shared pleasure… and Sam pulled his hand away from Jack’s shoulder only to push two of his long fingers past Jack’s lips before the first sound slipped past them.  
  
“You said you could be quiet, Jack. You can’t, we both know this, but I’m here to help you. Suck on my fingers for me.”  
  
Sam words were low and didn’t even echo in the stark room. Sam had to press his face harder against Jack’s warm skin when the Nephilim started to suck on his fingers. There seemed to be no difference to Jack if he had Sam’s cock in his mouth or his fingers because he did the exact same things to Sam’s digits that he usually did when he had Sam’s cock in his mouth.  
  
It shouldn’t be so arousing to have his fingers sucked by someone with such an innocent face, but Sam learned long ago that Jack was anything but innocent and far too curious for his own good.  
  
Standing straight again without pulling his fingers out of Jack’s mouth, Sam put more force behind his thrusts. His orgasm was already in reach when Sam felt Jack’s teeth graze the skin of his fingers followed by the sound of cum hitting the sink in front of him. Jack’s body tensed completely and almost forced Sam’s orgasm out of him.  
  
Sam tasted his own blood as he bit down on his tongue to remain silent while he pumped his release into Jack.  
  
Pulling out of the tight and warm heat was one of the most difficult things Sam had done that day especially as Jack whimpered. Still with the puppy like expression on his face, Jack looked at Sam through the mirror.  
  
“I still want more, Sam.”  
  
Chuckling at the whispered voice Jack used, Sam pushed his spit wet fingers into Jack’s slippery hole.  
  
“Come to my room tonight, Jack. I’ll find a way to make it soundproofed for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
